


I'll gladly turn to stone if it means I get to love you forever

by FrossHjort



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Poisoning, Recreational Drug Use, Screenplay/Script Format, mention of medicinal drug use, snake bites, verbal sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrossHjort/pseuds/FrossHjort
Summary: Vera and all her friends and classmates from Monster Prom have finally moved on from high school to Monster University, where they meet various new students, among which Zeph. She is a cunning Enfield/Hawkfox, who likes to give advice to other monsters who might need it in exchange for new knowledge. Who knows what will happen once the two of them meet for the first time.
Relationships: Vera Oberlin/OC, Vera Oberlin/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work I post online so I apologize in advance for the possible atrocity that this story might turn out to be, but please bear with me as I hopefully improve my craft.
> 
> Also, as you might have noticed from the tags, I've added a few characters that are not originally from Monster Prom. This doesn't mean it's going to be a crossover, I've added them just because I like them and thought they might fit well into this setting.

**INT. MONSTER UNI DORMITORY - ZOE, SCORPIA AND ZEPH’S ROOM - EVENING**

Zeph and Scorpia, bags in hand, take a look at the room they are going to live in for the rest of the year.

Their other roommate Zoe is working on her bed, which is fully covered in sheets of paper where she wrote various fanfictions and drew some pretty explicit fanart. Once she finally looks up from her work she notices Zeph and Scorpia standing by the door.

ZOE

Oh you must be the new students! This is so exciting! Welcome! Welcome! My name is Zoe!

SCORPIA

Hi, Zoe. I’m Scorpia-

Zoe suddenly jumps up, interrupting Scorpia, to curiously inspect her pincers.

ZOE

Oh wow, look at those pincers! They are huge!

Scorpia is a bit taken aback by the unexpected attention, but doesn’t mind it, since Zoe seems to genuinely like her pincers. She has always been a little bit self conscious about not having normal hands like most other monsters.

Zeph in the meantime heads towards one of the unoccupied beds and unceremoniously sets down her bags on it.

At this, Zoe turns around to greet her too.

ZOE

Hello! Oh my god you have wings! That’s so cool! I can already imagine all the wing grooming fics I could write about them!

Zeph, who has already started to unpack, chuckles at Zoe's enthusiasm, then looks up in order to properly greet her new roomie.

ZEPH

Nice to meet you Zoe. Name is Zeph.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MONSTER UNI DORMITORY - ZOE, SCORPIA AND ZEPH’S ROOM - NIGHT**

Zeph is lying down on her bed trying to fall asleep, but unfortunately without success. She has always had trouble sleeping at night due to her nocturnal nature.

Resigned to another sleepless night, she looks around the room to see Zoe still writing what most probably is some fanfiction on her bed and Scorpia already asleep in her bed.

Zeph silently sighs in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

** INT. MONSTER UNI CLASS - MORNING **

Zeph comes into the classroom and sits down at a random desk, which, unbeknownst to her, happens to be the one right next to Vera’s.

Everyone looks at Zeph with concern, knowing that Vera doesn’t take kindly to anyone sitting there without her permission, unless they are her sister or her best friend Polly.

Vera strides confidently into the classroom, seemingly ready to take on the world, until she notices something out of the ordinary that catches her off guard. She comes to a halt as she looks angrily at Zeph.

VERA

(seething)

That’s my desk.

Zeph barely even tilts up her head to acknowledge the furious newcomer.

ZEPH

Is it? Oh, I’m sorry. Here.

Zeph obligingly moves to the desk that actually “belongs” to Vera.

As impossible as it sounds, Vera looks even more furious now.

VERA

That’s my desk!

ZEPH

(re: desk next to Vera’s)

I thought you said this one was yours.

VERA

Yes. They are _both_ mine.

Zeph looks at Vera both in confusion and amusement.

ZEPH

Why? I mean, your ass doesn’t look that big that it needs two desks to fit.

Vera is fuming. So much so that if it were possible smoke would be coming out of her ears. Fortunately for Zeph though, just as Vera is about to respond in kind, the teacher comes into the classroom and interrupts their quarrel.

TEACHER

Hello everyone, let’s all take our seats please, we don’t have time to lose today. Vera, if you please.

Vera snarls in response, but eventually complies. She goes to sit down at the desk next to Zeph, all the while never taking her eyes off her. Her livid gaze boring right into her skull.

Zeph, however, doesn’t pay any attention to her. She just takes out her books from her bag and follows the lesson diligently. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for recreational use of drugs.

** EXT. MONSTER UNI OUTDOORS - FOREST - EVENING **

Zeph is sitting at the edge of the dancing crowd. She looks pensive, like an important choice is weighting on her.

She opens her hand to show a couple of colored pills innocuously resting on her palm.

**CUT TO:**

**FLASHBACK**

A few moments before when Polly was handing out an assortment of pills to everyone lucky enough to be in immediate proximity.

Polly passes by Zeph and, even though she doesn't outwardly ask for them, Polly decides from her forlorn look alone that she might enjoy the chemical distraction she is now freely offering. So without asking for confirmation she hands a few pills to Zeph too, who hesitantly accepts them. 

POLLY

(to Zeph)

Here. Make sure you start with just one at first. Wouldn’t want you to have a bad trip the first time. Have fun!

**END FLASHBACK**

**CUT BACK TO:**

Zeph looking at the pills then picking the smallest one of the bunch and swallowing it in one go. She is clearly used to taking pills, to the point where she doesn't even need water to wash them down.

The drug acts quickly as she immediately feels different, lighter. She gets up and heads into the crowd of monsters to find her new friends.

She finds Scorpia, Scott, Blobert and FS (Fellow Student) chatting and having fun. She joins them, finally in the mood to hang out with other people.

MONTAGE of them dancing together to different songs.

As the others go in search of new drinks to quench thier thirst, Zeph is left alone on the dance floor. The effects of the drug have mostly worn off, but she is still too lost in her own world to notice Vera approaching.

She appears out of nowhere, swiftly grabbing Zeph by the arm, dragging her towards a tree far away from the prying eyes of the crowd and finally throwing her against it.

Zeph's rattled brain fails to understand what is going on so she doesn't really react to the sudden assault, let alone try to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

Unaware and uncaring of Zeph's current state of mind, Vera pins her against the tree violently, but not enough to really hurt. They stay like that for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, unable to look away. The sexual tension is striking.

VERA

You’ve been driving me insane since you arrived… Do you really think you could get away with it?

ZEPH

Mmm I don’t know… You seemed pretty insane even before I got here.

Vera chuckles.

VERA

Clever tongue you've got there. I'm curious to see what else it is capable of...

She lunges forward and kisses Zeph ravenously, grabbing at her arms and pinning them against the tree. 

Zeph doesn’t complain. To be honest, she doesn’t even know if what is happening is actually happening or if it is just a byproduct of the drugs she took.

All of a sudden though, the passionate make out session is interrupted by the excruciating pain coming from Zeph's shoulder, taking her out of her drugged stupor. She winces and looks at her injured shoulder, which is marked by two tiny bleeding holes. One of Vera’s venomous snakes bit her there. 

ZEPH

Wha-

VERA

Come find me tomorrow if you want the antidote. We have some business to discuss.

Zeph is trying to make sense of what just happened, but Vera leaves before she can do so. She tries to reach out to her retreating form, but her body refuses to move. Exhaustion then takes over as she falls to the ground, her drugged and sleep deprived body is too weak to withstand the venom’s effect for long and Zeph collapses before she can even comprehend what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

** EXT. MONSTER UNI OUTDOORS - FOREST - MORNING **

Zeph wakes up, right next to the tree where she had collapsed the night before. Her head is fuzzy and her muscles are still unresponsive. She can barely move, and when she manages to it’s very painful.

Unfortunately for her nobody is around to help her and she needs to go to class or she'll be late, so she gets up anyway and starts to slowly walk towards campus.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MONSTER UNI CLASS - MORNING**

Zeph walks into the classroom, the rest of the class is already there, all sitting at their desks waiting for the teacher to arrive. She barely made it in time.

She is still wearing the same dirty clothes from the night before, so she sits down at one of the desks in the back, hoping no one will notice her state of disarray. 

Once class starts Zeph tries to pay attention, intently listening to the teacher's words, since she has no pen nor notebook to write down her notes, but her vision gets steadily more and more blurry. Everything starts to spin. She is going to be sick.

Zeph stumbles out of the classroom. She needs to go to the bathroom, and fast.

IN THE BACKGROUND we see Vera watching Zeph leave.

Zeph runs through the corridors until she gets to the bathroom.

**INT. MONSTER UNI BATHROOM - MORNING**

Zeph throws up in the closest sink, but it doesn’t seem to improve her situation. She crumples to the floor, her body starting to go into convulsions.

Vera barges in the bathroom, ready to act all smug and make Zeph beg for the antidote, but as soon as she sees her on the ground having a fit she runs down to her and immediately amministers the antidote.

Everything is still for a moment. Then Zeph springs into action. She pushes Vera to the ground and straddles her, claws unsheathed and threatening over Vera’s face.

ZEPH

What...do you want from me?

VERA

Calm down. I just want to talk.

Zeph, still not recovered, retreats from her attack stance and just sits down next to Vera, trying to catch her breath.

VERA (CONT’D)

I just wanted to make you a business proposition.

ZEPH

And you needed to poison me for that?

VERA

I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would have such an effect on you… 

Zeph scoffs.

ZEPH

Why me? I thought you didn’t like me, after the whole sitting at your desk thing.

VERA

Yes, well, nevermind that. I’ve heard you’re exceptionally smart… And I really need that in a business partner.

ZEPH

Mmm well I bet whoever told you I’m smart also told you I don’t work for free. So what would I get out of this business of yours?

VERA

Blackmail material. Money. Lots of money.

ZEPH

I do like the sound of that… oh what the hell, I accept. It’s not like I’ve got much else to do.

VERA

Great, then I’ll summon you after class to discuss all the job details.

They both get up from the ground, Zeph is still pretty tired and her mind is still a bit foggy, but she can at least move painlessly now.

ZEPH

(re: summoning her)

Yes, about that… 

She takes out a small feather from one of her wings and gives it to Vera.

ZEPH (CONT’D)

I did not enjoy getting poisoned, at least not without any warning or consent on my part, so I’d prefer if you used this to call on me.

Vera looks at it confused. Not quite sure what she is supposed to do with it.

ZEPH (CONT’D)

Just think about me as you hold it and I’ll be there.

Zeph walks out the bathroom, leaving a still somewhat puzzled Vera behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Vera might feel a little bit ooc in this fic, but I just imagined, since this is set when she is a bit older, that she might be a bit less mean than in the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**INT. MONSTER UNI DORMITORY - ZOE, SCORPIA AND ZEPH’S ROOM - NIGHT**

Zeph is lying down on her bed, trying to fall asleep, but no matter how hard she tries she simply can’t. 

Since keeping her eyes closed doesn't seem to be helping she decides to open them and cast a glance at Zoe, who is at the moment drawing something on her sketchbook. She envies her for apparently not needing to sleep as much as everyone else does.

She then turns around to look at Scorpia’s bed, expecting her to be already asleep, but finds her awake, her eyes gleaming with concern.

ZEPH

Why are you awake?

SCORPIA

I could ask you the same thing… 

ZEPH

(sighs)

My nocturnal nature just won’t let me most nights. 

SCORPIA

Is that why you always take those pills before going to bed? To help you sleep?

She looks at a half empty pill bottle on Zeph’s bedside table as if to discreetly indicate which pills she is referring to. Zeph follows her gaze, even though she already knows what is the object of her inquiry.

ZEPH

Yeah… But they hardly do anything nowadays.

What about you though? Why are you not sleeping?

SCORPIA

You always look so tired and I just wanted to check if you were getting any sleep… 

ZEPH

Don’t worry, it’s not that bad. Once I fall asleep it’s fine. It just takes me a while to actually let myself drift off.

SCORPIA 

Can I help in any way? I mean, I don’t know if this is helpful or not, but when I was little whenever I had trouble sleeping cuddling with my moms would always have me doze off in a matter of minutes.

ZEPH

Mmmm… I don’t know if that may help in my case... But I guess there is no harm in trying.

Scorpia looks delighted by the prospect of cuddling and quickly joins Zeph on the bed and envelops her in her arms.

Zeph looks a bit uncomfortable at first as she only accepted to cuddle in order to ease off Scorpia's worries rather than for her own sake, but eventually relaxes and they eventually both fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**INT. MONSTER UNI LUNCHROOM - NOON**

Zeph is sitting at a table with Scorpia, Damien and Brian. Damien and Brian are playing some sort of card game while Scorpia and Zeph observe them, trying to understand how the game works by looking at them play.

At another table Vera is sitting next to Zoe, who is weirdly writing a fanfic about Scorpia and Zeph instead of studying her snakes like she usually does. Apparently seeing Zeph and Scorpia tangled together on one bed this morning gave her some inspiration for a new ship.

Vera would gladly just accept the unexpected relief of not having a pair of eyes glued to her head, but accidentally glances at the fanfiction and seeing both Zeph and Scorpia’s names does a double take then steals the notebook form Zoe to read the full fanfiction.

ZOE

Hey! It’s not finished yet, give that back!

Vera reads some of it out loud.

VERA

Scorpia’s hard pincers wrap around Zeph’s body in a soft embrace, as they cuddle on the small bed...But soon the cuddling turns into something more, as Zeph-

Vera stops reading out loud and blushes at the graphic depiction of the smut scene.

VERA (CONT’D)

Zoe… What the hell is this?? This did not actually happen right?

ZOE

Calm your snakes down, Vee. This is just fiction. Well the smut part at least, the cuddling actually happened. Oh you should have seen it, it was so cuuute. Actually I think I have a sketch I made this morning, let me see if I can find it...

VERA

Wait! Hold on, they cuddled? When?

ZOE

Just yesterday night. I was busy drawing some fanart, but I saw them cuddled together on Zeph’s bed when I got up to go to class.

(then)

Now, if you don’t mind I’d like to finish my work.

Zoe takes her notebook back while Vera is lost in her thoughts, trying to piece together the newly acquired information.

She takes out the feather from her pocket where she had been keeping it and holds it in her hand as she stares at Zeph, who is now talking to Damien about something.

After a few moments Zeph turns around to look at Vera, from her look she seems to know what Vera is thinking, or at least sense the jealousy radiating from her.

Vera quickly looks away embarrassed and puts the feather back in her pocket.

Zeph smiles smugly to herself then turns back to her animated conversation with Damien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight verbal sexual harassment

** EXT. MONSTER UNI OUTDOORS - TRACK - DAY **

Vera is trying to jog on the track like she usually does during gym class, but is being harassed by the werewolf pack.

They keep following after her, invading her space and asking inappropriate questions.

WereWolf #1

Hey, c’mon what do you say we skip gym and do some _training_ somewhere more private?

WereWolf #2

(while looking at her backside)

Hey girl, could you run a bit faster? I’m trying to enjoy the view here as I train, but we’re barely moving.

WereWolf #3

(to WereWolf #2)

Maybe a little bite will make her go faster.

Vera is trying very hard to just ignore them and keep training for her upcoming race. Lashing out or simply telling them off would hardly prove useful seeing as they clearly lack the braincells needed to understand why their behaviour is incredibly disrespectful, but her patience is wearing thin. _Very thin._

As she stops to drink a bit of water from the flask she keeps in her bag, she inadvertently takes Zeph’s feather out too. She looks at it intently, hoping for Zeph to come and save her from the werewolf pack, who is still bothering her. But then shakes away the thought as she puts the feather away. She doesn’t need anyone to save her, she can save herself.

She is about to resume her run, werewolf pack in toe, when she notices someone standing by the bleachers looking at her. They're pretty far away, but Vera can see clearly who it is... Zeph.

They lock eyes. The world around them fades away as they focus only on each other.

Zeph is looking at her questioningly and Vera tries to convey with just her eyes that everything is fine and that she doesn’t need any help dealing with the situation she unwillingly found herself in.

But right at that moment, one of the werewolves interrupts their unspoken conversation by grabbing Vera’s arm and forcefully turning her around in order to grab her attention.

WereWolf #1

C’mon girl, let’s go already, stop being such a tease.

Vera snaps and takes his hand off of her in anger. Her snakes hiss at him, ready to attack.

VERA

You pathetic excuse of a monster! I've had enough of you! If you don’t leave me alone this instant I will turn you into stone!

WereWolf #2

Ahahah did you hear that brother?

(in a mocking tone)

She’ll turn us into stone.

All the werewolves laugh out loud. The seriousness of the threat unarguably escapes them.

WereWolf #3

Oh baby, you don’t need to do that, we’re already _rock hard_ , if you know what I mean.

Vera is about to make them regret ever choosing to mess with her, when Zeph, who is standing just a few meters away from them, loudly whistles.

The shrilling sound captures the three werewolves' attention, making them turn around to look quizically at her.

In her hands, Zeph is holding a small ball. She twirls it between her fingers, effectively drawing the werewolves' attention to it. She can't help but relish their sudden change in demeanour.

ZEPH

(to werewolves)

Fetch.

She throws the ball as far away as she can and all the werewolves immediately run off after it to fetch it. Works every time.

ZEPH (CONT’D)

(to Vera)

You okay?

Vera looks still pretty pissed by the whole ordeal.

VERA

I’m fine! You didn’t need to help me, I had it all under control.

ZEPH

I know. And normally I would have gladly let you deal with them, but I just found that ball and I couldn’t resist. 

(then)

Anyway, now that you're free to continue your jog in peace I'm just gonna leave you to it. I’ll see you at dinner though, yeah?

Vera doesn't have time to answer as Zeph leaves without waiting for a response. She already knew the answer anyway. 


	8. Chapter 8

**INT. MONSTER UNI CORRIDOR - DAY**

As the lunch hour comes to an end, Vera walks out of the cafeteria into one of the school's corridors. It's almost time for her next class and usually Vera would be going straight to her theatre workshop, but since they get to choose their own timetables, she stops midway towards the auditorium, wondering whether maybe she could postpone that in order to do something else today..

She makes her decision just as Polly joins her.

POLLY

Hey boo! Are you ready for today’s play?

VERA

Huh, actually I was thinking of going to the gym today.

POLLY

Why though? We never go to the gym on Fridays… Is there someone hot playing today?

VERA

What? No. I just wanted to exercise a bit more for my next race. Nothing more.

POLLY

Fiiine don't tell me who it is. Make sure to take a picture of them for me though!

Polly leaves Vera alone in the hallway, who scoffs at her friend's antics as she heads towards the gym.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MONSTER UNI GYM - DAY**

Vera is stuck playing dodgeball, since it is mandatory for all students to play it once a week, but she makes sure to get eliminated right at the start of the game so that she may walk around the gym freely without wasting time playing a game she does not like. After all there is something very important she has to do. The whole reason why she chose to come here today... to find out what kind of sport Zeph does agonistically.

Once she manages to sneak away from the match, she wanders around the enormous building, trying to find Zeph, who she knows is training somewhere around here.

After walking around for a while, she finally finds her. Zeph is at the monkey bars doing something very similar to parkour, swinging from one metal bar to the other in the most elegant manner. She looks so graceful and in control, her wings and tail aiding her movements. 

Vera observes her fully enthralled, as she absentmindedly plays with the feather she always has on herself. In this case in her short’s pocket. 

After her training is finished Zeph gets down from the mesh of bars and heads towards the exit, where Vera is still standing, lost in her thoughts.

Zeph already knew she was there even without actually looking at her, due to the feather, so when she finally sees her standing there, she can’t help but tease her a little bit.

ZEPH

(re: feather)

You know, as soothing as that is, if you keep stroking it like that you might wear it down.

Vera immediately stops stroking it and takes it out of her pocket.

VERA

Looks fine to me. Wait, did you just say soothing? You can feel it?

ZEPH

In a way, yes. But not in the way you think. I can just mildly sense what you are feeling as you touch it.

VERA

Can you also tell what I’m thinking?

ZEPH

Nope, but I can guess.

VERA

What am I thinking now then? 

Vera thinks about Zeph coming to her house for dinner. She imagines her father, her sister and Zeph all seated around the table eating and having fun. A warm feeling of serenity washing over her and by proxy over Zeph as well.

Zeph looks a bit overwhelmed by the overload of information, but eventually manages to understand the gist of what Vera is thinking about.

ZEPH

Is this your way of asking me to have dinner with you and your family at your place?

VERA

Maybe.

ZEPH

(chuckles)

Well then, _maybe_ I accept.

They both stare at each other in mock challenge, waiting for the other to find a way out of this impasse, until the Coach interrupts them.

COACH

Vera! What are you doing here? Decided to change sport?

VERA

No, absolutely not. I just came here to give Zeph her water bottle. She forgot it in the locker room.

COACH

Ha! Happens to the best of us! See you next week then!

Vera and Zeph both wave at the Coach as he leaves to put away the few training tools left scattered around the gym.

Moment broken, Zeph decides to bring their staring contest to an end.

ZEPH

(to Vera) 

Well, whenever you make up your mind, you know how to contact me. Bye.

Zeph leaves the gym to go change in the locker room.

Vera looks at her leaving figure mildly annoyed. It's usually her who leaves the conversations unfinished, heading off right before it reaches its climax, thus leaving the other person hanging, longing for her, _not_ the other way around. And yet it's already happened three times with Zeph.


End file.
